


Slowly, Sweetly

by pinkheichou



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dancing, Eren is a cute dork and Levi is flustered, Established Relationship, Fluff, Love, M/M, Slow Dancing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 20:38:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14940990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkheichou/pseuds/pinkheichou
Summary: “No, I can’t.”“Come on, Levi.”“No.”Eren crooked his head to the side, hands on his hips. Levi looked undisputably adorable when he was stubborn and stiff with his attitude, arms crossed and a light sway of his hips to the left applied, but Eren was eager to do what he’d planned to do with Levi right now, so not even the deepest frown nor the most abrasive words could alter that.Eren beckoned Levi to come closer. “Let’s do it.”





	Slowly, Sweetly

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh,,, idk,,, just some smol Ereri fwuff that I wrote for a friend of mine. This drabble also fit to the Ereri Fluff Weekend prompt 'Slow'. Yes, I know, that event was weeks ago. But hey meet me, procrastinator at her finest :'D

“No, I can’t.”

“Come on, Levi.”

“No.”

Eren crooked his head to the side, hands on his hips. Levi looked undisputably adorable when he was stubborn and stiff with his attitude, arms crossed and a light sway of his hips to the left applied, but Eren was eager to do what he’d planned to do with Levi right now, so not even the deepest frown nor the most abrasive words could alter that.

Eren beckoned Levi to come closer. “Let’s do it.”

“Eren, I  _can’t_  dance. You don’t want to see me dance, trust me.”

“That’s why I said that I would show you how to do it.” Eren fanned both of his arms open to a welcoming embrace. It was tempting. Almost enticing even. Levi was faltering.

“Even if you show it to me, I’ll be so bad at it. I’ll accidentally step on your feet. So many times, you won’t find it funny anymore.”

That made Eren giggle heartily. “It’ll be fine. You’ll do all right. I’ll lead you.” Arms remaining in that prompting position, Eren’s mouth twisted up to a beam of exhilaration.

Levi’s bottom lip twitched with words he couldn’t decide on which to choose. How to make it clear to Eren that he didn’t want to dance. “You’ll lead me? And make sure that I won’t numb your toes with my trampling and clumsy dance moves?” These weren’t the words that Levi had originally wanted to utter. Now it was too late to take them back because the joy flourishing on Eren’s face – wearing a side of beauty that Levi found as rare and precious as Japanese cherry blossom trees in their few days of bloom – made it impossible for him to say something that would rob Eren off his source of happiness. Levi couldn’t do that.

“You’ll become the world’s best dancer after today.” Eren said, and blinked.

Levi snorted, rolled his eyes, but was actually positively tempered after Eren’s ridiculous utterance. It had abated a good portion of Levi’s anxious reluctance in a way; as if Eren’s mere, soothing, vibrant voice had gathered part of his hesitance up, balled it, and coaxed it out of him.

While Levi was kind of grateful for that, there would always remain a little voice that whispered to him not to become a nuisance to Eren with his clumsiness when dancing. He couldn’t shake that last feeling off in the end.

“Levi,” The solid but reassuring tone Eren used cradled Levi into a cloud of safety—where he wouldn’t get laughed at for being so bad at something that was welcomed and appreciated in society, “whatever you’re thinking about right now, drop that. I’m here. I’ll guide you. We’ll do it step by step, okay? Slowly.”

Biting his lips, Levi unleashed his arms, and he padded towards Eren with tiny steps. Once Levi came to face Eren’s chest, he halted, unsure. “My arms, uh, where…?” Levi internally facepalmed at how someone as self-reliant as him could become such a flustered and stuttering mess.

“Like this.” Eren’s hands and arms moved like feathers, silky and light, attaching Levi’s wary fingers on the right places; one on Eren’s shoulder, the other caressing the inner of Eren’s nimble hand. Levi was already a head shorter than him, but his unusual timid stance – head lowered, lips bitten, face hidden behind a curtain of mellow raven hair – induced a sense of longing crispness within Eren.

He yearned for a haven where he and Levi would be wrapped tightly together by a flannel of love–safe and sound.

That dream thinking, however, could be compensated by “only” a shared dance with his love of life Levi just as well, so Eren thought.

“Why do you want to dance with me in the first place?” Levi asked with a tad of crustiness.

Eren was inclined to chuckle at seeing Levi pout grumpily as he seemed to hide his disconcertment. “Because it’s one of the things on my to-do list that I want to do so badly with my partner.”

“So you’re just using me.” Levi tried, brazen, teasing Eren a little bit.

“No, I’m loving you.” Eren answered adroitly, voice suave. Well handled by him, Levi couldn’t deny that.

A tender patch of pinkness blotted Levi’s cheeks, making him look precious with that rosy colour on his impeccable face. No shame or anxiety could ever conceal Levi’s peculiar beauty.

“Is it okay for you, if I start with the first few steps now?” Eren questioned caringly.

Levi nooded, his hand taking Eren’s one a bit firmer. He licked his lips that were as dry as his normally collected composure.

And then Eren produced the first steps. Charmingly did he take his thoughtful moves, always observing Levi who followed his movements as if they’d always belonged together. Levi’s rigidness was a hindrance to himself at first, but the farther they got – the farther Eren led Levi into that spiral of sinuous bliss –, the more did Levi slacken.

He thanked the Heavens for actually not stomping Eren’s feet to the thickness of a sheet of paper, and he gradually found contentment in moving in sync with Eren, embracing the liberty of letting go.

“Not bad, Eren. I’m not hating that I am part of this dance.” Levi admitted as his head rested at the junction of Eren’s collarbones and his throat. The muteness coating them, Levi made out the dull beating of Eren’s heart. The thumps gave away an unadulterated affection that Eren would never hesitate to lay to Levi’s feet any time. After all, he was doing exactly that right at that very moment.

“Hmhm.” Eren mumbled, nose burrowed in Levi’s hair that smelled of green apples. Eren remembered that he had needed a lot of convincing to get Levi to use that shampoo for him.

“You never cease to amaze me, Jaeger boy. Would have never thought something like this could turn out to be okay for me. Love you and your adventurous ideas.”

Eren smiled into Levi’s hair, the one hand round Levi’s lower back tightening.

“I’ll never stop pleasing you, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone wanna tell me what they think about this? no? ok.
> 
> my tumblr is [pinkheichou](http://www.pinkheichou.tumblr.com)


End file.
